Birds And The Bees
by OrangeSushi
Summary: This is what happens when the knohamuru corps play in the park and hear Temari talking about 'stuff'. Sopposed to be funnny - -l l. little hints of ShikaTema. ONESHOT


**The Birds & The Bees**

**Disclaimer: I DO NO OWN NARUTO IN ANY KINDA WAY... If I did Kiba would have a tatoo on his back that said my name, anyways **

**A.N:This is my first ever posted fanfic ever so don't get too mad at me if you don't like it OKAYS?**

**Summery: The Konohamru Corps ask Shikamaru and, Temari about sex. Shikamaru says a stupid poem that they knida get, and Temari just giggels on how stupid it sounds. You'll get the littel 18 word poem about what sex is, if you red my Fanfic. It's a ONESHOT**

The Konohamaru Corps where playing in the park on there day of from school. Konohamaru was playing on the mokey bars hanging upside down, looking at Udon kicking his legs so he could go higher while, Moegi was was climbing the lader on the slide. Temari and Shikamaru waked past Udon on the swings, to sit on the bench behind Konohamaru. They where talking about there date last night. Ther recently started dating, and where talking about another date when Temari comes back to Konoha, on the first day of Fall.

"I think we sulde watch the sun set while eating dinner/picnic." Temaru sugested.

"Okay how about by the big oke tree?" Shikamaru asked knowing she would say yes.

"OKAYS!!" Temari said with enough excitment to intrest Konohamaru.

"Ok. Then we could have some sex later?" Shikamaru asked through a yawn.

"Suuurrrreeeee" Temari purred.

After hearing some stuff he didn't know about. He dicided to ask Udon since he was relly smart for his age. Konohamru yelled out to Udon and Moegi to come over.

"Udon, do you know what sex is?" Konoahamaru asked.

Udon just shoke his head. "Why would you ask me?" Udon asked

"Well I thaught you might know because; Iruka must have mentioned it when i wasn't listening."

"Oh."

"Konohamaru you never pay attention in class" Moegi said teasingly.

"Makes sense" Konohamaru said.

"Why do you ask?" Asked Udon.

"Well I heard Shikamaru and Temari Talk about it." Konohamaru said calmly

"Why don't we ask them?" asked the two boys

"Okay! Let's go!" said Moegi

They all walked over to the bench where Shikamaru and, Temari where sitting. They walked up to them shyly. Moegi steped up to them the first with a big grine on her face, while Udon stode there looking at his feet. Untile Konokamaru jumped in front of Moegi.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" Konohamaru yelled at the top of his lungs.

And when Temari looked at them amused with a smirk on her face, while Shikamru look at them.

"What do you want you little, brats?" Temari asked with a giggle at the end with, a bit of anger in her eyes.

"Moe-Moe-Moe-Moe-Moegi, y-y-you can t-t-t-take it a-a-a-away now" Konohamaru said stuttering obviesly scared.

"Fine. Konohamaru was evsdroping and-" Mogei satrted and then was cut off by Konohamaru.

"HAY! Don't pin this on ME!!" Konohamru Yelled at her.

"FINE! FINE! Konohamaru _over heard _you guys talknig about... Sex." Mogie said not emberessed one bet.(obviesly does not know what it means.)

"And we where just wondering what it is. So if you don't mind would you pleas tell us?" Udon asked.

Shikamaru looked at Temari. Temari knowing that he was asking: if she could tell them herself. Temari just shoke her head, and looked at the kids and looked back at Shikamru with an evile grine on her face.

"Of course Shika-kun will tell you guys a littel about it. Right my love?"Temari purred.

"B-b-b-but!" Shikamaru stutterd not wantin to awnser to that.

"No but's if's and and's" Temari said waving her index finger in his face.

"Fine. No get your finger out of my face."Said annoyed.

"Okay"

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon listen carfully..." Shaikamru said causing a dramatic affect, leaning in closer. Konohamaru, Udon and, Mogie also leand in too, while Temari leand back with a smirk on her lips and, her arms crossed.

"You ready?" Shikamru asked them.

"YEA!" the all said including Temari.

"Sex is when a guys

communication,

Enters a girls

information,

To creat a younger

generation.

Do you get the

infomation????

Or do you need A

Demonstration???" Shikamaru said with a lazy smile on his face. Temari just giggled at the stupid poem.(because it made sese in a stupid way)

"OK... I get it...I think." said Udon with a little confusion in his voice.

"RELLY!!" yelled Temari. Wide eyes mouth droped and everything.

"No" they all said only loud enough for Shikamru and Temari could hear.

Udon actully Said "I think we need a demonstration."

"WHAT!?!?!" Temari yelled.

"He offerd a demonstration." Moegi said calmly.

Temari hit Shikamaru up side the head. Shikamaru looked at her beggin her not hit him agine. She didn't she just looked away and, sighed.

"Fine we'll give you a demonstration" Temari said.

"We are?'' Shikamaru asked.

"Yea. Tomorrow" she said.

**END **

**A.N: I don't relly like this... it WAS on my other FanFic account, but somehow got deleted, by my... cousine, i told her to make my profile diferent and she 'acidintly' deleted it she's 8. It is a ONESHOTE i lost the secend part the lemon-ish/lime-is part, yea and the sad part is IT HADE **_**A LOT**_** OF DETAILS!!! She is going to PAY!!!**

**I know i have RELLY bad grammar, just hope you understand what the words mean...hehe**


End file.
